


Afterwards

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Petra talks to Krishna after The Dream and gets some advice.





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who loved last weeks episode? I was hoping for a real kiss, but the dream was a nice segue to what I hope will be a relationship.
> 
> I left it open-ended, so people can draw their own conclusions on Petra's sexuality. I personally see her as a lesbian because of compulsory heterosexuality. Also give Krishna a bunch of girlfriends, JtV. She puts up with so much (Petra) and she deserves it.

“Krishna, may I speak to you about something?” Petra had been hovering in the hallway next to Krishna's office for five minutes; Krishna heard her sighing the whole time, but she didn't come in. Krishna debating going out there and see if Petra wanted something, but decided Petra would come in when she was ready.

“Of course, Miss Solano.”

Petra looked down both ends of the hallway before stepping into the office and closing the door behind her. Petra never had any trouble barking orders at Krishna in the earshot of other people, so it was weird.

Petra took a seat in front of Krishna's desk and leaned forward, smiled, but didn't say anything. They both stared at each other, Krishna waiting patiently for Petra to say something. Then she still wasn't saying anything.

“Miss Solano?”

“Right.” Petra cleared her throat. Her face was turning red. No, this was really weird.

Petra reached up and fussed at her own ear, something Krishna had never seen her do before. It must be a really big thing.

“When did you know you were gay?” Petra finally asked.

Krishna felt her mouth drop open for a second, but she quickly closed it. She always sort of imagined Petra asking her this question, but it still caught her off guard. “Umm, I sort of always knew.”

“Oh.” It was clearly not the answer Petra wanted.

“But,” Krishna continued, “I know women who figured it out later in life. They knew their relationships with men just weren't working and then it just hit them.”

Petra chewed on her bottom lip.

“What's brought this up, Miss Solano?”

“You know Jane Ramos, my lawyer?”

“Yes, I brought her to you, twice, remember?”

Petra rolled her eyes. “Right. Anyway, I had a sexdreamabouther...”

Krishna leaned her closer, sort of sure she heard her but not really processing it. “I'm sorry?”

“I had a sex dream about her.”

“Huh.”

“And it was so good... I woke up feeling really...” Petra exhaled sharply. “Anyway.”

Krishna tried to think of the right thing to say, Petra was clearly rattled, and Krishna didn't know how to say that she had had this feeling about Petra for awhile now. She thought it the first time she saw Petra and Jane Villanueva in the same room together. She actually thought they were old exes before she learned of their actual history together.

“Now I think I might be...” Petra buried her face into her hands and groaned. “Or maybe...”

“You think you're gay?” 

“I don't know,” Petra admitted. Krishna was startled to notice the shimmering in Petra's eyes.

Krishna did something she had never done before; she got up from her desk, circled around it, and placed her hand on Petra's shoulder. Rather than yell at her, Petra turned around and buried her face in Krishna's stomach. Krishna awkwardly patted Petra on the back of the head.

“It wasn't the first sex dream I've had, but it felt... different.”

Petra looked up at Krishna, looking completely open. “Pet-- Miss Solano, sex dreams don't always mean things. What were you thinking before you fell asleep?”

Petra pulled away from Krishna and brushed her hair away from her face. “I was thinking... how relieved I was that JR might get me off.”

“Uh...”

“I mean as my lawyer. Of course, in my dream, the play on words were brought up.” Petra closed her eyes and took in a shuddering breath.

“Miss Solano.”

“Anyway.” Petra's eyes snapped open. “I was feeling pretty good. And then... I realized this might be it for me and Jane. I started thinking, would we see each other after the charges are dropped? Would she stick around if I wasn't paying her?”

“How did that make you feel?”

“Sad,” Petra said simply. “I liked spending time with her. She treats me with respect, she seems to understand me, and that's so hard to find. You know a lot of people don't understand me.”

Krishna nodded. She didn't always get Petra, either.

“Jane Villanueva understands me pretty well, but she doesn't focus too hard on it. And we bicker and butt heads. But me and JR?”

A tender smile spread across Petra's face and it's a little unsettling. 

“She gets me.”

Krishna crouched down to get to Petra's eye-level. “How do you feel when you're around her?”

Petra's mouth twisted around. “Happy. Truly. When I'm around her, I feel like I can be myself. And she's so beautiful.”

Krishna placed her hand on Petra's arm. “Petra, I can't say anything about your sexuality, you'll have to figure that out yourself, but I sounds like you really like her. Maybe your subconscious really was trying to tell you something.”

“So it's not just that I'm horny, or something?”

Krishna straightened her glasses, clearing her throat. “Probably not.”

Petra sighed. “How do I tell Jane?”

“Ramos, right?”

“Yes. Why would it be the other one?”

“Nevermind. Well, I say talk to her.” Krishna shrugged. “Why not?”

“What if she doesn't like me back?”

Krishna stood up. “Are you serious? You're Petra Solano, when have you ever let something like that stop you?”

“Yeah, but I have the habit of taking things too far.”

“...True. Look, has shown any interest in you?”

Petra fell silent as she thought. “She called me Pete last night.”

“Did it seem like flirting?”

Petra's teeth dug into her bottom lip. “...A little, yeah.”

“Talk to her.”

“How...”

“Miss Solano, I'm a lesbian, if I knew how to ask out girls, I'd have much more of a dating life. Welcome to the club.”

Petra laughed at this. She sniffed and wiped at a stray tear. “Thanks, Krishna, I do feel better. That dream really freaked me out.”

Petra stood up. “How about I help you get a girlfriend? It's the least I can do. There's this cute girl who works with Jane Villanueva, I'm pretty sure she's gay.”

“She is,” Krishna said quickly. Krishna already knew.

“Oh. Ooh! I thought you had trouble going out with girls.”

“I have trouble asking them on dates, not other things.”

Petra grinned at her. “Well, alright then. I think you and I should talk more often.”

“I'd like that,” Krishna said, even though she it wouldn't last that long. 

Petra exhaled sharply through her nose. “So I'm going to do this. I'm gonna ask her out.”

“You can do this, Miss Solano.”

Petra nodded with hard jerk of her head. “You're right. I can.”

She started to leave, but then suddenly turned back around. “But what if I'm wrong. What if I don't like her like that? What if I come out as... something, but I'm wrong?”

Krishna should've known this was coming. She had experienced this many times with gay and bisexual women panicking over their decision to come out. She was glad she just knew.

“If, if, you come out and you're wrong? So what? You're allowed to identify in different ways. It's not often a set thing.”

“But you're gay and you just knew.”

“Yes, and I was fortunate in that way. Well, not fortunate, because I faced a lot of homophobia from my friends and family. So I moved to Miami. But I never felt confused about who I was.”

“Hm.”

“Petra, sorry, Miss Solano.”

“You can call me Petra.”

“Petra, have you heard of compulsory heterosexuality?” Petra shook her head. “It's the expectation of a woman being heterosexual and her very actions being placed on the focus of men. It's especially damaging for lesbians, because growing up we're expected to be attracted to men and perform our sexuality for men. So it's hard when a gay woman tries to separate herself from that.”

“What about bisexual women?”

“It's different. It messes with them too, but not in the same way, because they do have attraction to men.”

“Do you think I'm bisexual?”

“Like I said, I can't really say anything about that. You've been with men, but it's up to you to decide how you feel about those past relationships. When you think about being with a man again, how do you feel?”

Krishna noticed Petra clasping and unclasping her hands. “I don't know.”

“You're not going to figure this out in a day. It could take weeks, or months, sometimes it takes years. I know lesbians who thought they might be bisexual, because of compulsory heterosexuality, but realized they were gay. And I've known bisexual women who thought they were lesbians, but realized they were bi.”

“I wish I could just know.”

“I know.”

“My relationships with men have been so weird. Even Rafael, who I do care for a lot, loved him even, but if he came up to me and said he was completely out of love with Jane and completely in love with me...”

Petra went quiet, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Petra, you don't need to figure this out right now. Take some time, sleep on it. Who knows, maybe you'll have another dream to help you out.”

Petra chuckled. Then she completely surprised Krishna by hugging her. Krishna had never been hugged by Petra before, she rarely saw Petra hug anyone who wasn't the twins. It was weird. Petra wasn't as bony as she thought, but she did have very long arms.

“Thank you, Krishna,” Petra whispered.

“You're welcome. Petra.”


End file.
